


[podfic] Pillow Fight

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box was delivered by courier.  </p><p>It was constructed of corrugated cardboard, with the discreet black and white symbol of the Bureau of Extraterrestrial Relations printed in one corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pillow Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510385) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy birthday, dearest Luce! I couldn't ask for a better friend and co-conspirator. I love you so much, sweetheart. May all your birthday wishes come true.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:18:45 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/091512/091512.mp3) | **Size:** 17.8 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/091512/091512.m4b) | **Size:** 36.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
